102513 JossikBeau
07:09 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling chessAficionado CA at 19:09 -- 07:09 GG: H- there! 07:09 GG: You're the Beau human, r-ght? 07:10 CA: Yes, I assume you are a troll... 07:10 GG: Yup! 07:10 CA: What is your name?... 07:10 GG: -'m Joss-k! 07:10 CA: Hello Jossk... 07:11 GG: There's supposed to be an - -n there 07:11 GG: wa-t uh 07:11 GG: hrm 07:11 CA: Joss-k?... 07:11 GG: - can't type -'s! 07:12 CA: I's?... 07:12 CA: Jossik?... 07:12 GG: Yes, that! 07:12 CA: Ok, I will now assume every - is an I... 07:12 GG: Yup, bas-cally. 07:12 GG: Wow, th-s -s already off to an awkward start. 07:13 CA: I'm sure it can be fixed... 07:13 CA: Can I help you?... 07:13 GG: Oh, - just wanted to go around meet-ng my fellow players! 07:13 GG: - f-gure, s-nce we're the only l-v-ng th-ngs left, 07:13 GG: we should all be fr-ends! 07:14 CA: I was to believe trolls and humans were enemies... 07:14 CA: But I suppose I can befriend... 07:14 CA: The nicer ones... 07:14 GG: Cool! 07:15 GG: - l-ke you guys, humans are k-nda cool. 07:15 GG: Except for the Kate human, she scares me. 07:15 CA: Well thank you... 07:15 CA: Kate is nice... 07:16 CA: She isn't that scary if you get to know her!... 07:16 GG: Yeah, - guess, but when - f-rst talked to her, 07:16 GG: she was k-nda 07:16 GG: tax-derm-z-ng someth-ng 07:16 GG: and that freaks me out 07:16 CA: Her experiments can be frightening... 07:17 GG: *shudders* 07:17 GG: yeah. 07:17 GG: So, what k-nda stuff do you- l-ke? 07:17 CA: Chess... 07:17 CA: Tea... 07:18 GG: -'ve always enjoyed tea, but -t's k-nd of an expens-ve commod-ty on altern-a 07:18 GG: espesc-ally where - l-ve! 07:18 CA: And where do you live?... 07:18 GG: Well, - l-ve 07:18 GG: l-ved, 07:19 GG: -n bas-cally the m-ddle of nowhere / :c 07:19 GG: all there was was tundra and tuskbeasts 07:19 CA: I assume the past tense means you have entered this game?... 07:19 GG: Yup! 07:19 GG: Have you? 07:20 CA: Yes I have... 07:20 CA: what is your land like?... 07:20 GG: Well, -t's cold, and dark all the t-me, and there's bones and frozen oceans everywhere! 07:20 GG: -t's so cool! 07:21 CA: ... 07:21 GG: -t's called the land of fjords and bones. 07:21 CA: Sounds... 07:21 CA: unpleasent... 07:21 CA: to be honest... 07:21 GG: -t -s rather dreary... 07:21 GG: but - try to stay pos-t-ve! 07:21 CA: That is important... 07:21 GG: yeah... 07:21 GG: what about you, what -s YOUR land l-ke? 07:22 CA: It is orange... 07:22 CA: Bright... 07:22 CA: Land of ambers and fools... 07:22 GG: Except for the fools part, -t must be n-ce! 07:22 CA: I haven't met any others yet... 07:22 GG: - k-nda get the sense your not one to suffer fools l-ghtly! 07:23 CA: so I can not assume the degree of foolishness... 07:23 GG: Ooh, what about your t-tle? 07:25 CA: I am a heir of light... 07:25 GG: cool! 07:25 CA: Whats yours?... 07:25 GG: - am the Kn-ght of heart, and - have absolutely no -dea what that means! 07:26 CA: join the club!... 07:26 GG: Yes, we w-ll be the confus-on club! 07:26 GG: we w-ll hold meet-ngs weekly, but no one w-ll qu-te know where or when they are! 07:27 CA: I don't think ANYONE knows what those mean... 07:27 GG: yeah... 07:27 GG: - th-nk, that as the he-r of l-ght, maybe -t's power gets passed on to you or someth-ng? 07:28 CA: Heir does usually mean innherit... 07:28 CA: I guess I inherit the light... 07:29 GG: And - guess as the kn-ght of heart, -'m supposed to f-ght -n the name of love or someth-ng? 07:29 CA: MAYBE YOU GET PINK ARMOR WITH HEARTS ON IT :D... 07:29 GG: Why does everyone keep say-ng that? 07:29 CA: Because it makes sense... 07:29 GG: But -f - do, wh-ch - doubt, - w-ll wear -t w-th PR-DE 07:30 CA: Gay pride?... 07:30 GG: ...What's gay? 07:30 CA: ... 07:30 CA: it's when ... 07:31 CA: you're really happy!... 07:31 GG: Oh ok! 07:31 GG: -'ll try to be as gay as poss-ble! 07:31 CA: That is good... 07:32 GG: oh um 07:32 GG: Speak-ng of matters of the heart, 07:32 CA: ?... 07:32 GG: There -s a g-rl that -'m try-ng to, um, -mpress 07:33 CA: oh yes'... 07:33 CA: I can help... 07:33 GG: And as a human g-rl, maybe you could br-ng some outs-de perspect-ve! 07:33 CA: No problem... 07:33 GG: You've talked to some trolls, r-ght? 07:34 CA: yes... 07:34 GG: Do you know Nullar? 07:34 CA: Yes I do... 07:34 CA: We are very good friend... 07:34 GG: Oh, okay, cool, 07:35 CA: I can help if you need?... 07:35 GG: -t's just, -'m really flushed for her, but - don't know how she feels about me, and -t's just, 07:35 GG: really confus-ng, 07:35 GG: and - have no -dea what -'m do-ng! 07:36 CA: Ok ok, let me think... 07:36 CA: Ok, ... 07:36 CA: so null likes Exposition... 07:36 GG: Yeah, -'ve not-ced 07:37 CA: So maybe you can try,using... 07:37 CA: this to help?... 07:37 CA: try telling her?... 07:37 GG: - don't 07:37 GG: - dont know -f - can 07:37 GG: Damm-t, -'m the kn-ght of heart, th-s should come eas-ly, r-ght? 07:38 GG: Why -s th-s so hard? 07:38 CA: Do you like books?... 07:38 GG: - love books 07:38 GG: You're not gonna recommend some self help crap, are you? 07:39 CA: No no... 07:39 CA: Think of this like a fairy tail... 07:39 CA: You are The DASHING knight... 07:39 CA: Null is the BEAUTIFUL princess... 07:40 CA: and there is a quest you must go through for the princesses hand... 07:41 CA: If you can't tell her, try dropping hints... 07:41 CA: let the princess know... 07:41 CA: that someones coming for her... 07:41 CA: not literaly... 07:41 GG: uh 07:42 CA: Now... 07:42 CA: Think... 07:42 GG: -'m k-nda the worst at be-ng subtle... 07:43 CA: Oh dear... 07:43 CA: ok... 07:43 CA: abandon that idea... 07:43 GG: hrm 07:44 CA: has she told you any of her interests?... 07:44 GG: Yeah, actually 07:44 CA: what?... 07:44 CA: It might be creepy to know her interests if you didn't know them... 07:44 GG: She took a tr-p up to my h-ve a couple sweeps ago to look at the exot-c plants around my house 07:44 GG: she LOVES her plants 07:45 GG: Wa-t. 07:45 CA: PLANTS... 07:45 CA: Perfect!... 07:45 GG: - remember my spr-te ment-on-ng some method of comb-n-ng th-ngs -n the game? 07:45 CA: Yes... 07:46 CA: I suppose... 07:46 GG: Maybe - could spl-ce together some cool new spec-es of plant for her! 07:46 CA: Something romantic!... 07:46 CA: Like a rose... 07:46 GG: Yeah! 07:47 CA: And be really sweet... 07:47 CA: She is a bit... 07:47 GG: Yeah... 07:47 CA: Closed book-like... 07:47 GG: yeah... 07:48 CA: If you are to close contact, she may shrivil up... 07:48 CA: she doesn't like being put on the spot... 07:48 GG: Yeah - know. 07:48 GG: -t's k-nd of extremely endear-ng. 07:49 CA: But remember, don't be too by the book... 07:49 CA: be your self... 07:49 GG: Yeah, of course! 07:49 CA: And thats all I can help you with... 07:50 GG: Thanks so much for l-sten-ng! 07:50 CA: I must ask for something in return though... 07:50 GG: Sure, what -s -t? 07:50 CA: Are you familier with a Tlaloc?... 07:50 GG: Yeah, but - haven't really talked to h-m at all... 07:51 CA: Please try and keep him from contacting me... 07:51 GG: Why? 07:51 CA: he believes we are matesprites... 07:52 GG: - see... 07:52 GG: You real-ze the -mpl-f-cat-ons of that, r-ght? 07:52 CA: yes... 07:52 GG: ok just mak-n sure 07:52 GG: -t's k-nd of a really b-g deal 07:53 CA: yes... 07:53 GG: -'ll try to keep h-m off your back a b-t 07:53 CA: that is the problem... 07:53 CA: Thank you... 07:53 CA: Farewell Jossik... 07:53 GG: Goodbye, beau. 07:53 GG: And thank you. 07:53 CA: no problemo... 07:53 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:53 --